


Toying Somewhere Between Love and Abuse My Innocence Died Screaming

by ang2205



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aunt May knows nothing, Green Goblin DOES NOT exist, Harry Osborn is just a human, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So be warned, and it's going to be a hard journey for both of them, but he is not Green Goblin, except for Deadpool, i base him on Dane DeHaans portrayal, if it doesn't exist in mcu it doesn't exist here, so he is smart, this is probably gonna hurt, this is very much a starker story, we just need to get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang2205/pseuds/ang2205
Summary: Last words his father ever said to him were: "You did good, kid". It was the day before Peter's ninth birthday. It was the day his parents died. It was the first time Iron Man saved him.Peter is almost eleven when aliens attack New York. He sees Iron Man disappear in some hole in the sky. He can't stop crying until he finally sees him come back. It was the second time Iron Man saved him.Peter is fourteen when some things start happening to him. Now, having the ability to actually do something he is in more danger than ever. When Tony Stark finds him six months later it takes Peter some time to realise he was saved again. This time from himself.Being fifteen Peter has spent almost half of his life admiring and idolizing Iron Man. Now, getting to know Tony Stark, he's falling in love.





	Toying Somewhere Between Love and Abuse My Innocence Died Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> I am hesitant to write this story for two reasons. First: I like connecting with the canon as closely as possible so I wanted to see Avengers 4 and Far From Home first. Second is my own personal issues.  
> I have several ideas of how this is gonna go but I do have a very clear major-event-picture. I want to warn you that if I go through with how this story exists in my head, despite it still being a story of Starker, we'll need to get there first.  
> Now, I am not changing anyone's age. If you have problems with anything take them somewhere else. I will be surprised if even one relationship in this will be "healthy" and "not problematic". This is your first and final warning, so take notice!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, I know you guys all love Ned but I like the Idea of Peter having a friend like Harry Osborn much more. Plus a rich, narcissistic friend who is basically a Tony Stark wannabe works much better in the context of my story. I'm not saying Ned is for sure not going to be here but even if we see him I can't guarantee you'll like it.
> 
> Also also as we do not know exactly when Peter's birthday is (except for the approximate year being 2001) I'm taking Tom Holland's which is the 1st of June.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a rough draft. i swear it will get better.
> 
> next chapter will probably re-write homecoming a little to make room for Harry and then we are going to start on our not-so-merry way

Peter couldn't breathe. They were at the hospital. May was sitting there, her hands clasped in the praying gesture, her eyes closed. She was completely silent and motionless, tears were running down her cheeks. Peter hugged himself – he was starting to shake, panic overwhelming him, he was drowning in thoughts. He could feel the darkness enveloping him, just like that time, and he couldn't take it anymore so he ran. When he was finally outside he screamed as hard as he could, falling to the ground. He could feel the snow soaking his jeans. He was all alone and he didn't know what to do. How can he fix this? How can he ever look May in the eyes again? He was so scared. He desperately wanted to believe that everything will be okay but somehow he knew – Ben was going to die tonight. And it was his fault. Just as it was with his parents. People he cared about died because of him.

Not even fully realizing what he was doing he pulled out his phone and called a friend he hasn't seen in a while but knew he could always count on.

"Peter, hey, what's up, man? Haven't heard from you in a while."

Peter wanted to answer but the only sound that came out was sobbing. The voice immediately became alert and worried.

"Peter, are you okay? What's happen?"

"Harry, it's Ben. Ben is... he's dying and it's my fault."

Somehow saying it out loud made it even more real. He started crying again. He heard Harry gasp and then curse.

"Shit! Peter, listen, you know how strong your uncle is. It's going to be ok, you know it will.  And I'll be there as soon as I can. You hear me? So please, don't do anything stupid, ok?"

Peter couldn't say anything. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his mouth trying to muffle the sobbing.

"Peter! You there? Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Peter could tell Harry was getting more and more worried by the second.

"But you're in London," he managed to say.

"Don't worry about that. Trust me. I'll be there very soon. Just promise me you'll wait for me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"No, I need you to promise," Harry insisted.

"I promise."

"Okay. Good. I'm hanging up now. Everything is going to be ok, you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you."

Harry hung up and Peter tried breathing again. It's gonna be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Only now he has noticed how dark and freezing it was outside. There was a heavy snowfall and he tilted his head back letting the snowflakes fall on his face.

"It's going to be okay," he said and then stood up and went back inside the hospital.

When he reached May she was crying in hands of a doctor who was patting her on the back and saying something. He knew instantly that Ben has died. And when it happened he wasn't even there for May.

 


End file.
